


Wheedle

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [288]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The power is out. What's the team going to do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/14/2000 for the word [wheedle](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/02/14/wheedle).
> 
> wheedle  
> To entice by soft words or flattery; to coax.  
> To gain or get by flattery or guile.  
> To flatter; to use soft words.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #016 Power Outage. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Wheedle

Gibbs watched the power flicker and was grateful that he didn’t rely on it for much. He continued working on his boat with his hand tools, despite the ominous flickering of what little light he had in the basement. 

He could easily heat the house with his fireplace and he had candles from wife #2 to use to light the house if needed. Plus he’d always believed in having backup batteries for the radio to get news as needed, so he was set despite the complete blackout that followed the flickering of the lights.

The rest of the team apparently was not so lucky as he fielded call after call from his team. The first call came in from Abby.

“Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs. Can I please come over? The power is out at my place.” She wheedled.

“Come on, over Abby.” Click.

Next was Tony. “Power’s out, boss.”

Gibbs grunted and hung up the phone.

Abby and Tony arrived at about the same time and heard Gibbs answer the phone. 

“What?” Gibbs growled annoyed with all the interruptions.

“Um. Uh. Never mind, boss.” Tim squeaked.

“Just get over here, McGee. Abby and Tony are already here.” Gibbs grumbled and hung up the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
